


The Miraculous Four

by gnomesagetion



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, In New Zealand, Just a little AU', Literally the only canon thing from the series is the mention of Alya and the Ladyblog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomesagetion/pseuds/gnomesagetion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Leon, Dark Wolf, Kitsune and Howler Monkey - Protectors of Matamata, New Zealand. But during the day, they're just Naomi Turner, Caitlin Falconner, Alyssa Dawson and Stassia Zillwood - Four friends in high school. They don't know who's behind the masks of the others. And things were pretty good until Leo Carpenter showed up. Things just got more demanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold June morning. Naomi Turner was sitting on Bus 46 in her school uniform with black tights, her school jumper and her school jacket. In her ears where white earbuds from which music flowed. Her right side pocket of her school jacket was open only very slightly. Inside the pocket, a kwami named Arsalaan slept. It had been like this since the start of the school year. Arsalaan would hide in Naomi's pocket and would most likely slept his way through the 15 minute bus ride to Matamata College and the 30 minute wait for group class. As it had been Gypsy Day only a mere 23 days earlier, there had been an influx of students on Bus 46. In the mornings, you would be lucky to sit down. In the afternoons it was worse. At least Naomi was at the college, meaning she got the first pick for seats in the afternoon. It just so happened that with Flu season coming up, a lot of people on her bus had not been on the bus. It had been a long time since Naomi had sat by herself on the old bus. When the bus drove by the final stop on the route, Naomi smiled to herself. It meant that no one would come sit next to her. It meant that for once she wouldn't have to share a seat with her annoying little brother, a sweaty college kid three years older than her or a loud intermediate kid three years younger than her. It was a solid thirty seconds until the bus pulled over to the side of the road. Naomi looked out the window. Standing on the grass was a boy with brown hair in the college uniform for juniors. Naomi sighed internally. She knew that the only free seat was next to her. She picked up her bag, placed in on her lap and bum shuffled across the seat so that she was against the window. The bus doors opened and the boy got on. He looked at the almost full bus. He made eye contact with Naomi, who smiled, tilting her head to the left where there was a free seat. He walked down the aisle and they sat in silence for the rest of the bus trip.

Naomi got off after the new kid. She saw one of her best friends in the entire world - Alyssa Dawson. Both girls removed one of their earbuds and walked through the front gate. They talked about the latest episode of one of the shows they enjoyed as they walked to the A Block lockers. They continued discussing theories and ideas as the returned the front of the school. Their other two friends weren't meant to arrive at school for another five minutes. So they talked some more and showed each other some drawings that they had completed since they had last seen each other. Soon Stassia Zillwood's bus arrived and she joined in the conversation after giving Naomi and Alyssa hugs. A minute later, Caitlin Falconner joined them. They said good morning to each other before splitting into two groups. Caitlin and Naomi went to the left, towards the T Block lockers while Stassia and Alyssa walked to the right where the library was. After collecting Caitlin's school books from her locker, Caitlin and Naomi walked around to the library where they met up with their other friends and remained in the warm library for the remaining 5 minutes before school started. The friends bid each other goodbye as they went to their different group classes.

The boy who had sat next to Naomi on the bus walked through the door of N8. This was Naomi's French Class as well as her group class. The New kid seemed to be following her everywhere. He handed a note to Madame Lyons and sat at the spare desk across from her. Naomi smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"Hey, um, I'm Leo could you tell me where N1 and A3 are? I have my next classes there and I have no idea where they are," He asked. Naomi's mind went straight to her first two periods. She had English and Social Studies first. In N1 and A3.  
"Just stick with me, I've got the same classes first up," She whispered to Leo "I'm Naomi by the way,"

The bell for morning tea went and 10.2 filed out of A3 and into A Block corridor. Many decided to go to the left - the quickest way out of the building. A few decided to go to the right. Those few people were going to the A Block lockers, either returning books or collect them from one of the Eighty lockers provided. Naomi's locker was number 57 and in the corner of the lot. She quickly unlocked the combination lock, placed her English and Social Studies books inside and retrieved her science book. Her Business Studies folder was already in her class. She locked it and moved on so that other people could get to theirs. Clear of people, Arsalaan flew out of Naomi's jacket so he could see her.  
"Well wasn't those lessons fun," He said sarcastically "You did nothing!"  
"I did do something," Naomi said "I read my book and added another to my tiny tower,"  
"Fine then. You did something. But that something wasn't very important was it?" Naomi laughed. She looked up the corridor. Sitting by himself was the new kid. Leo. He was cute, Naomi thought, but he would probably turn out to be a massive jerk like everyone else. Arsalaan followed Naomi's line of sight and then back at Naomi.  
"You don't know for sure he'll be a jerk Naomi," He told her, knowing immediately what she was thinking "Those guys haven't even said hello to him yet. You have. In fact, he's been sitting with you the whole day so far,"  
"That's only because the only free seat is next to me. And that's only because Siobhan's not here today," Naomi argued "What is with me and free seats today?"  
"Well there's a few seats left under the tree for you to invite him," Arsalaan pushed "You won't know what he's like until you speak to him and get to know him. Go and invite him to sit with you. You're literally the only person who he knows,"  
"Fine," Naomi complied "Now hide," Arsalaan laughed as he flew back into Naomi's pocket. Naomi took a deep breath and walked over to Leo.  
"Hey Naomi," He says, looking up. Naomi smiled. He had remembered her name. And could pronounce it correctly.  
"Hey Leo. You're looking a little lonely and I was wondering if you would like to sit with myself and my friends. I mean you don't have to. We're all girls and well, you're a boy and might prefer to sitting with the other guys in our class,"  
"Yeah, sure I'll come sit with you and your friends. Plus I'm pretty sure that most of the guys in our class are jerks anyway," Leo smiled at Naomi.  
"Well come on then," Naomi said "We've got to walk a bit,"

"Finally," Stassia said as Naomi sat down on the grass.  
"Yeah we've been waiting for you for ages," Alyssa agreed "Caitlin managed to go to her locker and come back before you did,"  
"I had to make a quick stop, you guys don't mind a boy sitting with us?" Naomi's friends shook their heads "Well I'd like to meet Leo. He's new and in my case. Leo this is Stassia Zillwood, Alyssa Dawson and Caitlin Falconner,"  
"Hey, nice to meet you," Leo said. He sat down on the grass between Naomi and Caitlin. The four girls and the guy chatted away.  
"So what option do you have today Leo?" Stassia asked.  
"I have graphics," Leo said "Do any of you have it?"  
"Nope," Caitlin replied "Stassia and I have Drama and Naomi has Business Studies,"  
"And I'm a year nine so that means I won't have any classes with you or have an option at the same time most likely," Alyssa explained.  
"There's a few others in our class that do Graphics. I think at least half our class do it so just follow one of them since Graphics is in the opposite direction to Business Studies," Naomi told Leo "You should be fine. What are your other options?"  
"French and Drama,"  
"Wow, he really is following you around," Alyssa said, laughing. It had become an inside joke for the five friends that Leo "followed" Naomi everywhere.  
"I have those options as well," Naomi told Leo "At least you don't have Business Studies otherwise it would be me, you and Kristen with the same classes all day,"  
"True, True," Leo agreed. The bell rang and the five got off the ground.  
"Have fun in PE you lot," Naomi told her other three friends "Leo and I are off to Science,"  
"See you at lunch," The reply came.

Naomi, Alyssa and Leo were sitting on the wooden steps, waiting for their buses. It was half past three and school had been out for twenty minutes. Stassia had already caught her bus and Caitlin had started walking back home just after Stassia's bus left. Bus 46 and Bus 29 both did two runs in the afternoon and were the last two buses to arrive at the college. Bus 29 was always later though. When people complained about getting home later, Naomi and Alyssa would roll their eyes. They didn't get home an hour after school finished. Naomi had a thirty minute wait at school and then another thirty minutes on the bus. Alyssa had a forty minute wait while her bus trip was only twenty minutes. Leo's bus trip would be longer by ten minutes. He would be the last person, besides the driver, off the bus. The three chatted until Bus 46 reared it's metal head at which Naomi and Leo left.

"Thanks for everything Naomi," Leo told his friend as she got ready to get off.  
"No problem - don't forget. I'm Naomi "Gnomes" Turner on google plus. Find me and I'll look for you," Naomi said "The group chat is just going to have to have more people in it," The bus pulled over to the side of the road and the two Turner siblings got out. As the bus drove past, Leo waved out the window. Naomi did the same.  
"Oh Naomi's got a boyfriend," Stephen teased his old sister.  
"Nope, just a friend Little Bobo. He's just a friend," Naomi replied, laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night attack

"Wake up Naomi!" Arsalaan yelled in his friend's ear. Naomi groaned as she sat up. She leaned over her bed to grab her iPod. The time came up with 1:30am.  
"You kidding me right?" She asked "It's after midnight and there's an akuma attack. What happened? Did someone's favourite character die on Game on Thrones or something?"  
"Well the sooner we can stop said akuma, the sooner you can go back to sleep and worry about your own favourite characters," Arsalaan told Naomi, rolling his eyes.  
"It's not my fault that Billie decided that Sam and Dean have come back to life to many times," Naomi whispered, defending one of her favourite shows "Let's just get on with it," Naomi got out of her warm bed and silently walked over to her door. She shut it ever so carefully, not to wake her sleeping family.  
"You ready yet?" Arsalaan teased. Naomi rolled her eyes.  
"Of course I am," She told the lion kwami "Arsalaan, it's time to roar loud,"

A few seconds later, pyjamas were replaced by a one piece suit and a mask. Leon grabbed her staff and opened the bedroom window. She extended her staff so that it reached the ground. She took a deep breath and slid down to the ground.  
"That's the worst of it," She muttered to herself as she took off, running "I think I like the 10km run better,"

"You're late," Dark Wolf said as Leon showed up onto of the council building, red faced.  
"Well. Sorry for being late. It's not like you have to run 10km to get here," Leon muttered. She looked at the akuma.   
"Let me guess - Accountant working late or someone on the council?"  
"We're thinking it's the mayor," Kitsune said "Must be because of all the stress for the upcoming elections,"  
"Oh we're defiantly fighting the mayor. I mean, can't you guys see the mayoral chain around her neck?" Leon told her team mates "And two of you guys are supposed to have night vision,"  
"Well sorry," Kitsune sarcastically said "Plus I thought you didn't have night vision,"  
"She was standing under the lamp post," Howler Monkey told the fox themed hero "Even I could see what she looked like,"  
"So what's the plan oh great leader?" Dark Wolf asked. Leon rolled her eyes. She liked the sass when it was from her friends, but when it came to her teammates, she got very annoyed at everything.  
"Okay does anyone read any the local newspapers?" Leon asked, remembering that she had forgotten to read this week's issues of the Scene and the Chronicle.   
"I don't get it," Dark Wolf says  
"I just don't bother reading it," Kitsune replied  
"I look at the pictures," Howler Monkey admitted "If there's a picture of someone I know, I'll read that article,"  
"For superheroes we make some the most stupidest mistakes. Honestly what superhero doesn't keep up with local events?" Leon muttered.  
"What does this have to do with our plan?" Dark Wolf asked.  
"Yeah I mean we didn't elect you for your silly ramblings," Kitsune agreed  
"An election joke? Really?" Leon asked "Anyway. Here's my plan. Dark Wolf uses Black Out. Confuses the akuma. Howler uses Sounds Waves to guide the mayor into my trap,"  
"And your trap is?" Howler asked.  
"Isn't it obvious? I'll use Earth Shake,"  
"And what about the whole problem with not being able to see in the dark?" Dark Wolf asked  
"Easy - Kitsune will guide me to the right position and you'll guide Howler,"  
"Okay then," Dark Wolf said, pleased with Leon's answer "Let's do it.

"When you're ready Wolf," Leon spoke into her staff.   
"Black Out!" Leon heard Dark Wolf's battle cry break the eerie silence of night. One by one, the lamppost went out. For a 3km radias, the town of Matamata was pitch black. The Moon and Stars would not be able to get through the curtain that was Dark Wolf's Black Out. As her vision went, Leon felt Kitsune's hand on her shoulder, ready to guide her to the right spot. Together, the fox and the lion waited for the monkey.  
"Sound Wave!"  
"Okay," Kistune whispered "Move to the right a bit," Leon did as she was told  
"You're in the perfect spot,"  
"Earth Shake!" Leon yelled as she placed her hand on the ground. She imagined the ground coming up and forming a cage for the mayor.  
"You did it Leon!" Kistune congratulated the leader of the group.  
"Well you guys want to break the mayoral chain so that I can get home?" Leon, remembering that she had three different pieces of homework that were due during the school day.  
"One purified akuma coming right up," Howler laughed as she ripped the fabric of the chain. The spider like akuma crawled out of the almost flat surface. The gem on the handle of Howler's whip opened up. Howler scooped the akuma up and the gem closed up. A few seconds later, Howler tapped the gem and a deakumatised spider crawled out. She then preceded to throw her whip into the air, restoring most of the damage made to the Memorial Centre, Council Building and the town library.  
"I don't see why we can't just squish them," Dark Wolf said  
"Agree. One less spider in the world to worry about," Leon muttered "Well - good job everyone," She held up her hand and the four superheroes gave each other high fives.  
"See you guys around," Kitsune says as she rushed off.  
"Night," Dark Wolf and Howler Monkey said as they went off into the night. Leon sighed.  
"10 kay run here I come," Leon muttered as she started to head back towards her home.

Leon adjusted her staff so that it was just taller than her window. With ease, she slid through. She retracted her staff as Arsalaan came out of the necklace.  
"Can I have food now?" He asked  
"Yep," Naomi said, turning on her bedside lamp. The warm glow provided enough light for Naomi to see what she was doing. She unlocked the top drawer and brought out the container of Sour Patch Kids that she had. She opened the container and Arsalaan dove right in.  
"Do eat too much," Naomi told him.  
"What are you doing?" Arsalaan asked through a mouthful of lollies.  
"Homework," Naomi sighed as she sat down on her desk chair "That's due today," She opened up her purple laptop and prepared herself for all the work she had to do.


End file.
